<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Entry 2: Aniruddha/Usha (Bonus: Lakhindar/Behula) by MayavanavihariniHarini</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24400195">Entry 2: Aniruddha/Usha (Bonus: Lakhindar/Behula)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini'>MayavanavihariniHarini</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Re-postings: Hindu Mythology Couple Celebration Week 2019 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hindu Religions &amp; Lore, Srimadbhagavatam, মনসামঙ্গল কাব্য | Manasamangal Kavya (Poem)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:08:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24400195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Balarama and Krishna have an animated discussion about the latest granddaughter-in-law in the family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aniruddha/Usha, Lakhindar/Behula</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Re-postings: Hindu Mythology Couple Celebration Week 2019 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Entry 2: Aniruddha/Usha (Bonus: Lakhindar/Behula)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/avani/gifts">avani</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come on bro! Stop smirking like that and spill the beans,” demands Balarama.</p><p>“Ah, brother dearest, I expected better observation skills from you,” grins Krishna. “I thought you would be the first to point out the similarities…”</p><p>“Between you and your new granddaughter-in-law? Oh please, there’s nothing that I can spot, except a certain talent for kidnapping. At least you kidnapped Rukmini with her consent– at her<em> command,</em> rather. And now, two generations later, her granddaughter-in-law decides to do the honours herself,” Balarama shakes His head. “Without Aniruddha’s consent,” He adds.</p><p>“Ah, Ani doesn’t seem to mind at all. He is clearly enjoying every single moment with Usha, and they make a gorgeous duo indeed… don’t glare at me, I am right! And as far as the kidnapping is concerned, it was done by her loyal friend Chitralekha, and I’m sure you won’t mind praising this young lady for her bravery…? Ah, you’re still scowling, I see. On a different note, I was expecting you to mention other similarities. An affinity towards adventure, perhaps?”</p><p>“It’s poor Ani who had the adventure, not Usha!” Balarama snaps. “All because of that Chitralekha!”</p><p>“There, there, off with that scowl, someone needs to calm down,” smiles Krishna. “Usha is a lovely girl… you’ll absolutely adore her when you meet her. And yes, SHE will be the one to have an adventure without the Chitralekha advantage, when she is reborn with Ani. An adventure that will make future generations honour her as much as Savitri herself. So hey, you better get ready to shower her with grandfatherly affection,” He signs off with a wink.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>